Forfeit
by Dark winged writer
Summary: So this is what happened after Battleground, Dean is left in the parking lot and Seth is gone, but he comes back. Ninth in the Cat and Mouse series. Dean/Seth slash and smut Edited and reposted


**DISCLAIMER: I, UNFORTUNATELY, DO NOT OWN THE WWE OR DEAN AMBROSE AND SETH ROLLINS. IF I DID I WOULD NEVER LEAVE MY HOUSE AND THE WWE WOULD NOT BE PG.**

A fucking forfeit. Really they have to make the man I love look like a colossal asshole. I fill that role better than him. But I have to admit he is doing a good job. I walked around the parking lot waiting for Seth to pull back in and I'm still playing with the tire iron. Leaning against the wall I lit a cigarette. I saw the headlights come around and the car pulled in. A smile found its way to my face as the engine cut off and Seth got out.

He looked around expecting me. We agreed that I'd wait in the parking lot and apparently I was in the shadows. I let a smirk form around the cigarette in my mouth. I can have fun with this. Taking a firm grip on the tire iron I waited for Seth to walk by.

He did, unsuspectingly. I reached out from the shadows and wrapped my arm around Seth's waist and the arm with the tire iron around his throat and pulled him against me in the shadows.

"Well hello there pretty boy." I growled out by his ear.

"Oh God," Seth gasped. "Dean," he groaned. "You scared the shit outta me." Seth breathed out.

"Oh I'm so sorry about that pretty boy," I chuckled as I turned so Seth's chest was against the wall of the building.

I let the hand fall from around his waist. Skimming it up his arm to his hair I yanked his head back towards me. I let my hand go and smiled when he didn't move. Taking the cigarette out of my mouth I stubbed it out on the wall.

"Such a good pretty boy." I mocked him and saw him shiver.

He took a deep breath and licked his lips. "What are you, what are you going to do to me?"

"What are you going to do to me?" I mimicked him.

"What am I going to do to you? That is the question isn't it? I'm going to do whatever I please." I whispered in his ear as my hand drifted down his stomach to the waistband of his pants. I laughed when I felt that he was hard.

"Oh do you like something pretty boy? Is it this man behind you or is it the fact that I have my arm around your throat and could choke you out right here and leave you for someone else to find?"

I nuzzled his neck.

"So what is it?"

"Um, all of it," he stuttered out.

"Oh my, my such a dirty little pretty boy." I licked his throat and nipped the skin there.

"Please, Dean," he whimpered.

"Really, you're gonna beg a bad boy to take you. I'd think that your family had taught you better than that." I nipped at his ear lobe.

"Don't care, I think this bad boy can take good care of me." Seth ground backwards against me.

"Yeah I can." I breathed against his skin as I used one hand to pull his pants down so I had access to his ass. I dropped the tire Iron to the ground and sucked on two of my fingers quickly but thoroughly. I switched my arms so my other one was around Seth's throat and it squeezed while I roughly pushed both fingers into him. I smiled when I got a groan from his lips.

"That feel good pretty boy?"

"God yes Dean, please, please just fuck me please." I pulled my fingers away from him and quickly unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them down far enough to free my cock. I lubed my cock as best as I could with spit and pushed into him. I heard him groan again as I bottomed out and stilled.

"Really are a dirty pretty boy if you like being fucked out here in the shadows." I nibbled his neck again as I felt his hands find their way to my arm.

"Yeah I am, now fucking move." He growled out as he rocked his hips back to me.

I started a rough and fast tempo that I know I would probably regret later. I nuzzled his neck as I kept moving. By the noises he was making I could tell that Seth was getting close.

"You gonna come pretty boy? You gonna make the wall in front of you have a pretty new design." I smiled when I heard incoherent mumbling from the man in front of me. I let the arm that I had across his throat squeeze a bit harder and heard a moan and felt a shudder as Seth did just what I said.

I braced both of my forearms against the wall and used all of my strength to push into him a few more times before filling him. He leaned against me for a minute before he moved himself off of me. I smiled as he ducked under my arms and pulled up his pants. I sat there for a minute, cock out and gasping for air. I felt Seth wrap himself around me and put my cock back in my pants for me.

"Thank you," I breathed out.

"Hmm..." he hummed against the back of my neck. "I should be thanking you."

"For what...for not giving you a choice." I grinned when I moved down the wall and then turned to lean against it.

He settled right next to me and pulled my cigarettes and lighter out and held them out to me. I grabbed a smoke and smiled a little bit when he lit it for me and stashed both back in my pocket.

"You gave me what I needed."

I raised an eyebrow and smiled when I blew the smoke out. "Keep talking like that and I'm gonna have to get you a collar to go with your sluttly little thongs."

He pulled the half smoked stick from my lips and stomped it out on the ground. He settled his weight against me on the wall and looked into my eyes with a smile and then looked away shyly.

"Keep taking care of me like you do and you just might have too."

**A/N: SO THAT WAS NUMBER 9 IN THE CAT AND MOUSE SERIES. THE NEXT ONE MIGHT INVOLVE ROMAN IN A SEXUAL WAY WHEN HE NEEDS TO BLOW OFF SOME FRUSTRATION, BUT YOU'ALL CAN REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


End file.
